


curiosity killed the cat

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec and his sons are sad, Angst, Heartbreak, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Poor Max, hurt!Magnus, sad!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max knew he wasn't allowed to touch Magnus' spellbook.<br/>But now it was too late.<br/>His father was laying on the floor, not moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> • i just wanted to write something sad, sorry?  
> • enjoy anyway!

"Max!" the little warlock hid under a table. Magnus opened the door to his room, looked around and went out again. "Max!" Max crawled out under the table and started searching through the bookshelf. He liked Magnus' books. They were full of magic. He found the black book he was looking for and took it out of the shelf. "Max! This isn't funny anymore!" Magnus yelled.

Max chuckled to himself and opened the book carefully. Interested in the spells, he started reading. Some of the spells were to difficult for the little warlock, but one caught his eye. He started memorizing the words, spelled them out in his head.

Magnus couldn't find his son. Fear filled his body. "Max! Please!" He looked under his sons bed. Nothing. He searched through Rafes room. Nothing. He buried his face in his hands. "Alec is going to kill me." he muttered. While he dialed Alecs number, he started to notice the shaking. The entire apartment was shaking. Magnus froze. Max. He was trying to do magic. Without him. He ran into his room, where he found his son at the table, reading some words out loud. Magnus remembered them. "No!" he shouted and ran towards Max. He used his body to protect Max when a big, red flame came out of the bookpage. "Daddy!"

Alecs and Rafes training was disturbed by Alecs phone. He picked up. "Hey Mags", Alec said. He got no answer. He could hear Magnus running. Then there was shouting. Something exploded. Alecs insides twisted. Then he heard Max yelling. "Daddy!" Alec looked at Rafe. "We need to go. Now!" Rafe nodded.

Max knew he wasn't allowed to touch Magnus' spellbook. But now it was too late. His father was laying on the floor, not moving. "Daddy!" Max was crying, his head on Magnus' chest. "Daddy wake up! Daddy! Please! I promise i won't ever use your books again!" Max shook his fathers body. "Daddy?" Magnus was staring, his eyes were not moving. Tears were streaming down Max' face.

Alec and Rafe were rushing through the door. Then Rafe fell on his knees. "Daddy!" Alec ran to his son and his husband. "No, no, Magnus, love come on wake up." But Magnus was dead. And Alec knew. He felt his heart break. Then he bursted out in tears. He hugged Magnus body to his chest. Alec buried his face in Magnus' hair. "Baby wake up. I can't do this without you." Max was shaking. "What happened?" Alec asked between sobs. "I, i just wanted to do magic and..." "MAX! YOU KNEW YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT! OH GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Rafe was furious. He grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt. "You are the reason Daddy is dead. IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Alec stopped crying. "Stop Rafe. It's to late. He will never come back." He felt cold. Empty. The pain made him numb. "Go in your room Max. I can't see your face today anymore." Max whimpered and ran away. Alec sat down on the couch, Rafe layed his head on his fathers shoulder. They held each other while Rafe cried into his shirt. Alec stroked Rafes hair. "It's okay baby boy. Sleep my little angel." 

Rafe fell asleep with tears in his eyes. Alec stood up and went into Max' room. The little warlock sat on the floor, crying, looking through a book. "What are you looking for?" Alec sat down beside his son and gently placed his hand on Max' shoulder. The pain he felt was almost unbearable. "I am looking for a way to let you and Rafe forget about me so i can go." Max sobbed. Alec felt tears in his eyes. He closed the book and took Max into his arms before he started crying again. "Daddy is dead because of me! Because i didn't listen! I love him so much Dad i can't life with..."

"We will somehow get through this Max. Don't go. Rafe and i need you." Alec whispered and kissed his sons hair. 

What he didn't see was Magnus. He leaned in the door, looking at his Alec. He sighed and sat down behind him. He leaned his head against Alecs shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you." Alec froze. "Magnus?" no answer. Alec held his sons tighter. "I love you too." And he could swear he felt a kiss against his cheek.


	2. •》when i see you again.《•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens in the week after Magnus' death and a broken little warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • i wanted to add a new chapter to this story, i hope it's fine.

Izzy watched her brother. He and Rafe were fighting with two seraph blades. "Come on Rafe! Hit harder. It's okay if you cut me. We have our runes for that you know?." Max sat outside and looked at his hands. The little warlock hasn't spoken a word since this day. "Max? Do you need something?" asked Izzy carefully. No answer. Clary and Jace entered the room. "Hey Iz", smiled Clary. When she saw Max, her smile fell. She got on her knees beside him. "Hey Max." Jace layed his arm around Max' shoulder. "Hi little one." Max was silent.

Alec and Rafe watched Max. He barely ate and all he ever did was reading. "Max, talk to us." Max shook his head. Rafe sighed. "I don't even care anymore!" Rafe spat and went into his room. Alec focused on Max. "You know he isn't mad at you, right?" Max blinked. "No baby. He just misses Daddy. We all do." Alecs voice broke. "It's okay." he whispered and buried his nose in Max' hair.

Izzy was worried. Her brother had dark bags under his eyes. "Alec? Can we talk?" he tried to smile. "Sure." "Are you okay?" "I don't know. I mean, i just lost the love of my life Izzy. How am i supposed to look on this world now?' Izzy hugged him. "Everything will go back to normal. I promise." "I watched the man i love die", sobbed Alec, "there is no normal after that."

Rafe was furious when he entered the room of his father. Max was reading one of Magnus' spellbooks. "Are you kidding me?!" He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. Max made no sound. 

Alec was crying. He hugged the picture of Magnus to his chest. "I need you here oh god i need you back." Alec sobbed. Rafe opened the door to his fathers bedroom and curled up against him. "It'll be okay Dad. It'll be okay."

Max heard his Dad crying. Again. Again and again. It was his fault. Max focused on the spell he wanted to do, but before that, he went into his Dads room. "Dad? Rafe?" They looked at him. "I love you." Max whispered. Getting no answer. He swallowed and went into his room again. Time to do magic.

He closed his door with furniture so nobody could open it or break through. "Don't worry Dad, you never have to see me again." the little warlock muttered. Blue flames appeared on his palms. He started reading out the spell, focused on the sounds of the words. 

Alec jumped off the bed when he felt the apartment shaking. Max. He and Rafe ran to Max' door, but it was locked. "MAX! Whatever you're trying to do please don't! Max!" 

Max swallowed when the demon he called for appeared in his room. "You foolish little warlock." 'I want to make a deal." the demon laughed. "I want you to bring back Magnus Bane and take me for him." the demon smiled. "I always need a soul so full of energy. You know what? I am also willing to erase the memories your family has with you, so they won't even notice your gone." Max nodded. "Deal." 

Alec jumped when he saw that Max' room was full of a glowing, red light. He made a deal with a demon. Alec screamed, trying to kick the door in. He couldn't lose him too. Not yet. "Max!" Rafe was crying. Then they both blacked out.

"Alec?" Alec opened his eyes. Magnus. Alec smiled. "Hey Beauty." They were laying in their bed. Alec buried his nose in Magnus' shirt. The door opened and their son Rafe entered the room. "Hey Rafe!" he smiled and jumped between his fathers. Magnus pulled him into a hug. "I love you Daddy", Rafe whispered. Magnus smiled softly. "I love you too." Alec pulled his boys against him and just felt warm luck filling his chest.

A knock on the door made Magnus stand up. Izzy, Clary and Jace. He sighed annoyed. "Our favourite people are here!" he yelled. Alec chuckled and appeared behind him with Rafe by his side. The three shadowhunters in his door looked confused. "Magnus?" Izzy asked. Then she hugged him. "Didn't know you missed me that much princess." Magnus laughed. Clary had tears in her eyes before hugging him. "You're alive." she whispered. Jace just stared. "Where is Max?" Izzy asked. "You know he's dead." Magnus answered confused. Jace seemed shocked. "What?" "You know, idris? war? Valentine?' "We don't mean our brother Magnus! We speak of your son!" Rafe seemed confused too. "But i am their son." Alec frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" They went into the living room. "Sit down. This will take a while." Then Izzy started to explain everything. 

"And you were dead!" she said. Alec felt tears in his eyes. "So we really had a second son?" Magnus felt his insides twisting. Jace came out of Max' room, with a book in his hand. "Magnus? Alec? I am so so sorry. It looks like he made a deal wirh a demon to bring back Magnus." Rafe cried. "I had a brother and i can't even remember!" Clary was in Jace' arms. "We are so sorry."

Alec held Magnus and Rafes hand while they looked down at their sons grave. "There is such a darkness in me when i try to remember him, but also such a deep love." Alec whispered. Magnus nodded. "I know baby, i know. He did it for us." Rafe got on his knees and layed a flower on his brothers grave. "Goodbye little blueberry." he whispered. "What was that?" Magnus asked. "I don't know"; Rafe answered, "the name just came out." Alec kissed Magnus' on his cheek. "Maybe someday our memories will come back." Magnus tried to smile. "Yes, maybe." then he kissed Alec back. Rafe smiled sadly and bowed down. "Let me tell you a secret Max. I haven't forgotten about you. You'll forever be in my heart blueberry. Thank you for bringing Daddy back. I promise you, i'll protect them. I love you. Goodbye baby brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
